villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
MaloMyotismon
this page is a candidate for deletion. the reason(s) being: Obvious plagiarism MaloMyotismon, known as BelialVamdemon in the Japanese version, is the reincarated and final form of Myotismon. He is the final villain and the true antagonist of the whole Digimon Adventure 02. Myotismon's spirit possessed Oikawa, who in turn manipulated the Digimon Emperor, in a scheme to regain a physical form. MaloMyotismon also reappeared in Digimon Xros Wars, along with his incarnations, Myotismon and VenomMyotismon. Contents show AppearanceEdit MaloMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a mechanical vampire. He has Myotismon's original head with a modified mask, has two extra mouths, one on each shoulder, a tail with a sharp end, and mechanicle wings that can shoot out a deadly mist. Digimon Adventure 02Edit Myotismon first appears as a creepy talking mouth speaking with first Yukio Oikawa, and exits his body to appear under a new form, more powerful than ever. After he tortured and killed Arukenimon and Mummymon as well, the Digidestined were afraid to battle him, but Davis wouldn't give up and told the others that they must fight for courage. Suddenly, MaloMyotismon created illusions for the digidestined, causing them to be seperated. Luckily, their Digimon partners told them the illusions weren't real. When they returned, they all took turns battling MaloMyotismon, which made a hole to the Digital World. Then, MaloMyotismon grew bigger and used the power of darkness to open up the gate to the real world. Suddenly the Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners, who suddenly were summoned to the digital world with the light, causing MaloMyotismon to be weakened. With the dreams and hopes and the light from their Digivices, MaloMyotismon's body disintigrates, revealing his spirit. All the Digidestined used their Digivices to create Imperialdramon's ultimate weapon, the Giga Crusher, and finally destroyed MaloMyotismon for good. Digimon Xros WarsEdit An army of MaloMyotismon were created by the Quartzmon along with his incarnations, Myotismon and VenomMyotismon. They were all eventually destroyed when Omnimon, ShineGreymon Brust Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, Marcus Daimon and OmegaShoutmon teamed up. ProfileEdit BelialVamdemon aka MaloMyotismon. Added by B1bl1kal This Demon Lord type Digimon is said to be the final form of Myotismon. He is different from VenomMyotismon in that, whereas VenomMyotismon lost his intellect in exchange for excess beast-like powers due to succeeding in acquiring massive amounts of power, MaloMyotismon maintains his intellect, which binds down his lust for power. He has a cruel, spiteful and arrogant nature, and he will resort to anything to ensure his own desires are ob tained. He carries the living parasites "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" on his left and right shoulders respectively. His special attack is "Pandæmonium Flame", a super-hot beam launched from Sodom and Gomorrah that exist on his shoulders. AttacksEdit Screaming Darkness (Pandaemonium Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah. Howling Blood Crimson Mist (Melting Blood): Opens up the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders and spews out a thick red, acidic mist. Mental Illusion Blood Rain TriviaEdit The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Villains war Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Genocidal Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament